More Than Friends
by Casdin
Summary: A meeting of two girls from opposite ends of the law.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Read bottom note for update note.**

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" The annoying sound of a alarm clock awoke Neo from her somewhat peaceful slumber.

"Beep! Beep! Beezzzzph" Who knew an alarm clock could make such an agonizing death sound after smashing it?

Neo arose from her brightly colored bed only to hug the floor with her face. Yes, she hated mornings. The perks of working with organized crime was work late, get up early. She was out since 4 AM breaking into a few local dust stores, only getting home by midnight to finally get some shut eye. Yes, working with Roman paid well but she never got her sleep. However, unlike Roman, she got to stay at her own place rather than a rusted old warehouse with the members of the White Fang. Never being seen did have its perks. She lived in an upper class apartment, the manager never bugged her or asked questions. She paid him handsomely. A little more than what a normal patron would pay but it was worth lack of records being recorded.

As she proceeded with her morning rituals, or morning injuries. A stubbed toe here a kiss with the door there. As she somewhat safely made it to the kitchen with no bruises. She decided it woud be best just to make cereal. Best not to use anything that would risk setting her place ablaze when she couldn't do simple things without sustaining an injury. Yes, mornings were not her thing indeed.

Just as she was getting dressed and ready to head out to the smelly warehouse. She got a text on her scroll, it was her boss, Roman.

' _No work today. Gotta lay low.'_ Security cameras from last nights raid must've caught him and Vale's finest were probably on more alert today. Neo frowned at the thought, she loved her work even though it had dreaded hours. She loved the adrenaline of it. As she was walking back to her room she stopped.

'Wait...' She thought 'That means…. I can finally spend my lien' She smiled and dashed out of her apartment.

* * *

"Yannng pleeeassee come to Vale with me." Ruby pleaded.

"Sorry sis I can't, I already made plans with Blake this afternoon." Yang replied with a frown, if there was one thing she hated doing, it was seeing Ruby frown. "Ask Weiss, maybe she'll go?"

"She's in the library studying for that exam in Ports" She replied.

Yang shifted in place. She couldn't tell Blake she's canceling on their movie date otherwise she'd be mad. However, she couldn'tt stand seeing Ruby upset. But before Yang could do anything Ruby just sighed.

"I'll go alone I guess. It's fine Yang." She walked out of the dorm before Yang could protest. As she boarded the airship inbound to Vale she slumped in her seat. _'Everyone's always busy to do anything'_ She frowned. As the ship landed, she stepped off and looked around.

"Well. Im sure I can find something to do here by myself" She smiled as her gloomy demeanor did a 180. After scanning around downtown Vale, Ruby's eyes locked onto one building in patricular, and ice cream parlour. As Ruby entered she immediately took a seat at the bar and started looking at the ice cream flavors. But something caught her eye. A girl to her left who had a very large bowl of ice cream. She basically looked like ice cream with her unique hair color.

' _Ice cream eating ice cream'_ Ruby mused herself at her comment and turned back to decide what to get.

* * *

Neo was tense. She tried her hardest not to show it but she knew who the crimsonette next to her was. Red and black attire, red hood, brown hair with red tips. Matched the description of the huntress who ruined Roman's heist on a dust shop. Ruby didn't know who she was, Neo hasn't been caught or seen like Roman has. Just as she was lost in thought about the young girl, she spoke to her.

"Hi!" Ruby said with a huge grin and held out her hand "I'm Ruby. What's your name?" She asked the tri-colored girl. Neo froze. She didn't expect her to actually speak to her.

' _What do I do. What do I do.'_ She was panicking. She was afraid to be caught. _'Wait.. Why am I freaking out? She doesn't even know who I am.'_ Neo relaxed as she returned a smile.

Ruby looked confused "Soo.." She started "What's your name?" She tilted her head looking at Neo. She parted her lips to reply but nothing came out.

' _Right..'_ She pointed to her throat and shook her head. Ruby looked at her quizzingly before her lips made an 'oh' shape and she nodded. Neo took out her scroll and typed a message on it.

"My name's Neo, Nice to meet you Ruby." the scroll read. Ruby read it and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Neo!" Ruby replied with a toothy smile.

The two girls chatted for awhile, well mainly Ruby, Neo just listened. She told her how she was a huntress and about her _'baby_ '. Neo was noting that they ever needed insight on Beacon, Ruby was the place to go. Girl was a chatter box.

"..And then I cut the nevermores head right off!" Ruby had her hands in the air as she told her about her initiation. Neo couldn't lie. Ruby was very interesting. Not as interesting as robbing a Jewelry store and running from armed uniforms but a close second. Just as Ruby finished her story, Neo noticed that her ice cream was melted into a colorful liquid. She frowned but shrugged it off.

"I should be going" She typed a message and held it to Ruby. To which she recieved a frown.

"W-wait!" Ruby said as Neo got up. "Maybe...I don't know.. we could hang out for a bit?" Ruby was poking her fingers together and looking everywhere but Neo's eyes. "I-I mean we don't have to.. It's just my friends are all busy.. and.." Ruby looked at Neo with sad puppy eyes as she spoke.

Neo frowned. She was trained in stealth, evasion, tactical assessment and planning as well as an extent knowledge of every firearm, but nothing could have prepared her for those sad eyes.

' _I gotta get away from her, I can't let her- Oh no is that a tear in her eye.. Oh gods.. Okay okay! Please don't cry!'_ Neo pulled out her scroll and began to type.

"Yes we can hang out please don't cry!" Neo said. Reading this, Ruby's face changed from sorrow to excitement as she fist pumped the air.

"Yes!" She said almost yelling. "We're gonna have so much fun!" She grabbed Neo's hand and bolted her out of the parlour in a stream of roses.

* * *

Neo had to admit, despite being on opposite ends of the law, Ruby was very pleasant company. Even though she'll never know Neo's current occupation. Besides, not like you could put armed robbery in your resume. After they left the ice cream parlour, Ruby had dragged Neo to all of her favorite spots in Vale. Most of which Neo had broken into on more than one occasion.

"Oooh! One quick stop kay?" Ruby said as she dragged her new found friend into a weapon shop.

' _Oooh.. shiney.'_ Neo began to mentally note all the valuables in the shop.

"This is my favorite shop! They sell all sorts of cool stuff!" Ruby pointed out.

Neo retrieved her scroll and began typing. "Into weapons are we?" Ruby smiled.

"Of course! They're like an extension of us! There also like meeting people.. but.. you know.. better..OH! But not saying you're bad or anything! I just...mmmmm I don't know what I am saying" Ruby buried her face in her hands in sheer embarrassment.

' _Jeez now she'll think I don't like people!'_ Ruby mentally scolded herself.

Neo stared at her with amusement. _'She's too cute for her own good I swear.'_ She turned to her scroll and began typing a message. Turning her attention back to the embarrassed huntress, Neo couldn't help but laugh.

Neo tapped on her shoulder and showed the message. "Relax little rose, I'm having fun. Besides. I'm not much of a people person myself" Ruby sighed in relief.

"Phew.. I thought I really messed up there. Ha ha" Ruby nervously rubbed the back of her head looking in any direction but Neo's which caused her to laugh silently.

"Ahh jeez.. It's nine. I gotta get back to Beacon." Ruby's once cheery demeanor vanished instantly. "Oh. Wanna hang out again sometime?"

Neo stopped in place. She enjoyed Ruby's company, but being friends with a huntress was dangerous. Especially in her line of work and whom she's associated with. Neo was ready to make an excuse of why she couldn't but she stared at the almost planet sized orbs.

' _I can't say no to that face..'_ Sighing with defeat, she reluctantly nodded and exchanged numbers with the cheery huntress. After waving good bye, Neo turned into a dark alley and sighed.

' _It'll be great. I mean it can't suck right? S'long as she doesn't find out what I do it'll all be fine.'_

 **A/N Hey guys, long time eh? Alright I got some explaining to do here.**

 **To start off, yes I removed the 2 stories so I can begin rewriting them. More Than Friends will be using bits and pieces of Best of Friends to fill the missing gaps I accidentally created before. I will also be recycling old chapters from Best of Friends with edits to match up with the story, as you can see with this chapter. Not all chapters will be recycle, most will be new. I'm only doing this to make sure their isn't any missing gaps like before. I'm not removing what has happened in the story before I removed it, the direction isn't changing really.**

 **Now, as for Best of Friends. I will be starting this story completely different then it was. It will not match up with More than Friends like it did, being a different take and what not. It will be its own story with a different story line.**

 **As for updates, Most of my real life issues have been resolved and I'm finding myself with more time to spare so thus I will be updating stories more often. My goal is to update this story at least once a week minimum. With all that said, thanks for reading and I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for removing the stories. D:**


	2. Chapter 2

To say Neo loved her work would be an understatement. What she didn't like is the risk of being seen. Unlike Roman, who prefered the world knew of his crimes. Neo didn't want or need the public display, She wasn't politician or some attention seeking narcissist. But as usual, Roman had to tip off the Vale's finest during a simple heist on a simple jewelry store. Which lead to the thief duo being chased down a dimly lit alley.

"Ya know." Roman started, "They are rather persistent this evening" Neo rolled her eyes. _'If I survive tonight I will ring his neck. I don't care if he's my boss, this is_ _ **NOT**_ _worth jail time.'_

The duo broke into the closest door and slammed it shut. Neo held her breath as she heard the clamer of boots rush by. After hearing the boots fade into an echo, Neo sighed deeply. ' _VPA may look good in uniform but they are as unreliable as the goons at Juniors. Actually, I prefer the goons. At least they can hold a foot chase.'_

"Well. I say that went better than expected." Roman looked at Neo with a half smile. Neo stared back unamused at his actions.

"Well Neo. If I didn't know better I'd think you were plotting my death." Neo simply smiled grimly at him. "O-okay. Maybe you are. Shall we go now?" He said as he pointed in a random direction. ' _If I didn't love him like a brother, he'd be dead. He would. Maybe a swift kick in the back-_ ' Neo's chain of thought was disrupted as she felt a faint vibration emitting from her jacket. _'Why is my scroll going off. Who would text me this late? Oh.. Ruby.'_ Neo smiled as she unlocked her scroll.

" _Hey Neo wanna hang out tomorrow after my classes? :D_ " Neo's smile widened as she pictured Ruby's expression, _For a girl who_ _who hunts and kill monsters, she's just too cute.'_ She mentally chuckled as she typed out a response.

"Sure little rose, I'll have nothing planned."

" _Sweeet! My classes tomorrow end around 3, i'll see you tomorrow kay?"_ Neo typed out a quick reply and put away her scroll.

"Neo! Let's go! Stuff to do, people to rob. Tick tock." Roman said. Neo felt her smile fade as a look of hatred revealed itself. _'That's it. I'm going to kill him.'_

* * *

' _An arcade?'_ Neo thought as she gazed at the building Ruby had asked to meet her at. _'Well I suppose. it's different than hanging out for dinner or.. a movie. Thank god it isn't shopping.'_

"Neo!" Ruby said running up to the tri-colored girl. Neo turned to look but was grappled into a life sucking hug from crimsonette.

"Uhh Rubes, I don't think she can breath." A new voice said. "Oh… hehe. Sorry Neo." Ruby said as she released the shorter girl. _'Damn that girls got some strength..'_ She looked up and saw a taller girl standing next to Ruby.

"Neo, this is my big sis' Yang. Yang this is my new friend Neo." Ruby introduced.

"Heya Neo, How you doing?" Yang said as extended her hand and smiled. Neo smiled and shook her hand.

"Uhm." Yang said "Not much of a talker are ya?" She looked at Neo with a uneasy smile.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot. Yang, Neo can't talk." Ruby rubbed the back of her head. Neo looked at her and shook her head. Taking out her scroll she typed a message for Yang.

"Hi Yang, It's nice to meet you" Yang read it with narrowed eyes.

"Ahh. Well, that's okay!" Yang said as she patted Neo's back, almost knocking the smaller girl to the ground. "Doesn't mean we can't still have fun!" She said with a large grin.

Neo smiled nervously. _'This is going to be a long day.. I can already tell.'_ Neo thought as Ruby tugged at Neo's arm towards the arcade.

"Come on! Let's go inside and play some games!" She said as she dragged Neo inside the building.

Neo scanned around the very large room. She was unsure what to make of the scene before her. Being a thief, she had never really been inside an arcade before. Never had to rob one. Ruby bolted off in a random direction some lien to get the girls tokens. Yang looked at Neo, with a look of uncertainty of the smaller girl.

"So Neo.." Yang said. "Where'd ya meet my sis'?" Yang questioned, eyebrow raised. Neo quickly typed a message on her scroll.

"At some Ice cream place. She basically sat next to me and started talking to me" Neo showed Yang the message with a small smirk.

"Hmm… So tell me. What do you do Neo? You dress nicely and Ruby hasn't really told me about you before. Are you a huntress in training too?" Yang had a suspicious look on her face. But as luck would have it Ruby returned with a hand full of tokens. Neo sighed in relief, dodging the interrogation. Even though she could teleport away from the two girls and avoid any form of confrontation. She'd rather avoid being on a huntresses radar considering she isn't the most inconspicuous looking individual with her hair.

Yang took a fist full of the tokens from the smaller girl. "Alright! let's get our game on!" She said with a fist pump. Yang ran off in a direction and stopped at some fighting game. Just as Neo was going to wonder off and explore, Ruby tugged at her again.

"Hey wanna go play some with me?" She asked with innocent smile.

' _That smile could stop a bullet I swear..'_ Neo thought and nodded to the crimsonette. Ruby led her to a machine that had two plastic pistols and the trailer for the game had something to do with shooting. The 'enemies' looked like roadkill.

"This game is sooo much fun!" Ruby said jumping up and down like a child on her birthday. "This is called 'Signal of the Dead' " She said with a cheap smirk. Neo tilted her head at the title and the screen before her.

' _Signal of the dead? What's suppose to be dead about it? The people looked alive since they're walking around… Are we just killing students? Kind of seems like a mass murder..'_ Neo looked at the machine with a confused looked and turned back to Ruby.

Ruby looked confused back at Neo. _'What has she never seen a zombie film?'_ she thought "They're zombies. Ya know… Dead people returning to life to eat the flesh off of people?" She said with a grim smile. Neo's only response was a look of horror.

' _Who would create a game that has humans that are dead coming back only to eat other humans?!'_ Neo thought as she blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend the point of the game. Ruby noticed this and laughed.

"Let's just put in a token and play. It's really easy. See?" She picked up the red gun, "These are our controler like..things. We aim them at the screen and a little crosshair appears in the color of the gun. We shoot the zombies that approach the screen and we move to different areas. If you run out of ammo, aim off screen and pull the trigger to reload" Ruby demonstrated to the all confused girl. Neo only nodded and picked up the blue gun. As the game started a group of school kids approached them.

"Here we go!" Ruby said with a confident voice. Neo just looked confused.

After an hour of playing 'Signal of the Dead' The girls expended all their tokens in the game.

"We were so close!" Ruby said with her head held down. "We almost had the evil scientist! If only that zombie didn't attack us we could have won!" She expressed her sorrow by waving her arms around like a mad woman. As they walked outside they saw Yang sitting on a bench nearby looking both sad and annoyed.

"Yang? What's wrong?" Ruby asked. Yang looked up at her sister and smiled immediately. "Well! Little sis' I hate losing. And I lost at this fighting game… Soooo… I might have punched the screen in and maybe got kicked out?" Yang said nervously

"Yang….." Ruby face palmed and started lecturing the big sister about not breaking things because she lost. Neo couldn't help but laugh at the sisters.

' _Must be nice to have an older sibling to fight with..'_


	3. Chapter 3

"So what you're trying to tell me,' Roman said, turning a piece of crockery over his hand, "Is that three people are dead, fourteen are still in the infirmary, and a perfectly serviceable mess hall reduced to kindling because one of your men didn't like the food that was being served?" The White Fang officer squirmed visibly on of the uncomfortable chairs in Roman's office. He specially requested the most uncomfortable ones he could acquire.

"Well.. Sir..," The White Fang officer spoke, "That may be overstating it a little.." Roman lifted his hand to cease the deer faunas.

"Just.. Stop. That's precisely what happened." Roman said as he hefted the shattered plate on his paper filled desk. Another White Fang officer, a dog faunas, sat next to the deer, looking equally as uncomfortable. Neo leaned on Roman's desk. Annoyance striking her features… It was going to take awhile to sort out this mess. A riot broke out in the mess hall over what was being served. Certain members of the White Fang found it offensive to be served specific kinds of meat when said meat's faunas counterparts were present.

"Neo." Roman said sternly. Neo perked up and looked at him. "Could you please give me and my.. guests. Some privacy? You have the rest of the day off. I have no need for you today." Neo immediately jumped to this new information. However, In order maintain a form of professionalism, Neo kept her screams of joy to herself and simply nodded as she walked out.

Neo skipped out the warehouse, as pulled her scroll to text Ruby.

" _Hey Ruby!_ " Neo typed out, and not a moment too soon received a reply.

" _Hey Ice cream! What's up?"_ She replied.

" _My boss let me out early, something about employees damaging something. I don't know. Wanna hang?"_ Neo frowned faintly. She didn't like keeping this big of a secret away from Ruby. But, Ruby couldn't know. It could destroy everything.

" _Yeah! :D I'll meet you at the park on Vernon street, k?"_ Smiling, Neo replied a simple response made her way to the park.

* * *

Neo sat under a large tree with her parasol in her lap. She didn't always take it with her when she was with Ruby, but going to the apartment and drop it off seemed like a hassle to the short girl.

"Heya Neo!" A cheery voice said, Neo turned to her side and saw Ruby waving as she strolled over. ' _Same red cloak. Same black and red outfit.. and same death wielding scythe. Ya know.. if she didn't have that, one might mistake her as an cute innocent girl.'_

Neo thought as she patted an open space next to her. Ruby eagerly sits down and looks up at the sky.

"So whatcha wanna do bud?" She asked smiling. Neo felt her face heat up as she watched Ruby turn her head and smile at her. _'She really does have a nice smile…'_ Neo thought as she retrieved her scroll from her jacket pocket.

"Well little rose, we've been to the movies, arcade, and generally every ice cream parlour Vale has to offer.. Would you like to hang out at my place?" Ruby looked at Neo with a smirk.

"Neo please, If you're gonna take me back to your place for a home run, i'd like to be treated nicely." Neo's eyes shot open as her face heated up. ' _Did.. did she just flirt? Was she implying I was… Oh gods… '_ Before Neo could type out a response, Ruby bursted into laughter. Neo sat still, dumbfounded as if someone told a joke and she was the only one who didn't get it.

"Oh… Oh my god. Hahahaha. You… You should've seen the look on your face!" Ruby managed to say as she was having a hard time talking in between laughs. _'Ah she was teasing.. That's a bit of a let down..'_ Neo smiled regardless as she shook her head. Dissolving her disappointed thoughts.

"I'm sorry" Ruby said as she finally took a breath from all the laughing."I heard Yang use that once and I just realllllly wanted to try it" ' _So it was her sister, such a role model that one.'_ Neo's eye began twitching at this point, which lead to Ruby to grin even wider.

"Ahh, but yeah sure! I'd love to see your place" Ruby finally said, looking innocent as if nothing happened.

Neo sighed and stood up. Ruby was up instantly and stood like a puppy waiting for orders.

' _So cute.'_

* * *

"Whooooa…" Ruby's eyes were as wide as could be the moment she stepped into Neo's apartment. To Neo it wasn't anything special, With work, Neo hardly spent more than a few hours inside the expensive apartment, and most of those hours were spent sleeping.

"Neo! How do you even afford this! This is awesome!" Ruby said as she was admiring every little detail. While Ruby was admiring the walls, Neo walked to her freezer and pulled out a little a large tub of ice cream she hadn't touched. Neo flicked her fingers a few times in order to get Ruby's attention. Ruby snapped her snapped in Neo's direction,and rushed towards the counter in a stream of petals.

"Is that… Cookie dough ice cream!?" She squealed. Neo nodded as she turned around get a bowl for the huntress, only to turn around and see Ruby already had a spoon in the carton. ; _Yet again, her speed amazes me. Good thing I have more.. but I have a feeling I won't be before long…;_ Neo sighed internally.

* * *

Ruby and Neo resided on the large couch as they watched B rated action movie. As the movie ended, Neo felt Ruby's head collide with her shoulder. Turning her head, she couldn't help but smile at the slumbering girl. _'She looks so peaceful'_ She thought as she brushed a few strands of hair from Ruby's features. Neo stared at the crimsonette for what felt like hours before decided to gently lift Ruby's head from her shoulder and set her down on a nearby pillow. Neo retrieved a spare blanket and placed it over the slumbering huntress before kissing her forehead.

' _Good night Ruby.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edit: Special thanks to Minesniper for pointing out a couple of errors.**_

"Beep! Beep! Be-zzzpt" The annoying sound of the new alarm clock awoke the resting girls arm before her eyes could suffer the shine of the sunlight morning. Neo slowly opened her rest filled eyes, only to regret everything in life as she looked directly in the perfectly open curtains where the sun shined through.

 _'Good morning crappy sun..'_

Neo arose from her soft bed sheets only to shiver in response. Wrapping herself in her blanket, Neo retrieved her scroll from the night stand only to frown at the lack of messages. It had been unusually long since the notorious thief had sent her a message. Ever since he had sent her home earlier than usual yesterday afternoon, the notorious thief hadn't even sent he a message of when to come back to the warehouse district. Neo shrugged as she dropped the scroll onto her bed. She loved her work but she would not complain to another day off. Especially if the day included a one Ruby Rose.

Smiling, Neo jumped up from her twin bed. She was going to wake her resting friend with some breakfast and spend the day with her if Ruby wasn't busy. At least, that was the plan. Coincidentally Ruby had the same intentions as the multicolored girl did and ended up colliding foreheads and landing on top of one another.

After coming to her senses. Neo noticed two things; The ground was a lot warmer and softer than she had remembered.

"Hey, uh, Neo?" Ruby groaned from below. "As much as I enjoy being groped, could you get off please?" Neo gasped as she quickly pushed herself upward and off of the young huntress.

"Thanks.." Ruby mumbled as she pushed herself off of the carpet. Neo looked flustered as her eyes darted in almost every direction but the silver pools staring at her curiously before shifting into a goofy grin.

"D'aww." Ruby cooed as she tilted her head towards the flustered girl. "Is someone embarrassed~" Neo shifted her gazed directly at the young huntresses. Glaring as fiercely as she could muster against the red clad girl. Which inevitably failed as Ruby bursted into a fit of laughter. Neo huffed in frustration as she strode past the laughing huntress and into the kitchen area.

"W-wait Neo! I'm sorry!" Ruby called as if expecting her apology could absolve her from embarrassing the flustered girl. Neo folded her arms as she stared at the refrigerator. Purposely looking away from the pleading huntress behind her.

"Neeeeooo." Ruby wailed as she wrapped both of her arms around the shorter girl and began rocking her. "I'm sooorrryyyy."

Neo couldn't help but faintly smile at Ruby's childish attempts to atone herself of guilt. Finally Neo gave in and turned herself in Ruby's arms to face the wailing girl. Ruby stared up at the mismatched eyes with a pout.

Neo felt her eye begin to twitch as she attempted to resist the kicked puppy look Ruby had thrown at her.

 _'Please stop... Please stop... Don't look… Don't lo- Oh dust! Okay! Okay!'_

Neo immediately returned the hug as a way to express her forgiveness. To which Ruby eagerly returned by squeezing the life force Neo had out of her tiny frame.

Ruby, noticing Neo had loosen her grip, immediately let go, only to watch in horror as Neo slumped to the kitchen floor gasping for air.

 _'How.. HOW does she have that much strength! For dust's sake she's a toothpick!'_

Looking up, Neo felt her heart skip a beat. Ruby had been staring at her with what could be described as pure innocence imbedded within her silvery eyes. Neo would have been speechless if her curse didn't already render without a voice.

 _'She's just so.. So.. beautiful…'_

* * *

"Ruby I really don't think this is such a good idea." Neo said as she attempted to plead with the huntresses idea to throw empty bottles in the air from the rooftop they were standing on and shoot them with her high-powered rifle.

After the morning, Ruby had explained to the silent girl of an activity she had always dreamt of doing. Being the good friend that she is, Neo agreed to help make the huntresses dream come true. Neo was regretting her decision immensely.

"Relaxxx, I'm sure it'll be fine. Trust me! I'm a professional." Ruby replied with a wink. "Now, Pull!" Ruby yelled, as she aimed her scythe at the open space.

Neo unsurely nodded and threw the empty bottle in the air. Ruby fired, the round destroyed the bottle but punched through the wall of the next building. Neo's jaw dropped as she slowly turned towards Ruby.

Ruby stood there with her eyes widen. "I… I forgot I had armor piercing rounds loaded…" Neo face palmed and gestured her to door on the roof.

"B-but W-what do we do about..." Ruby gestured towards the gaping hole across the street.

Neo had experience in committing crimes and leaving the scene before uniforms showed up. However, those crimes usually took place at local dust stores or shipment warehouses. Not Federal law enforcement buildings.

"Forget it and run Ruby!" Neo typed as she grabbed Ruby's arm and raced down the flight of stairs and out the maintenance door in an alleyway.

"What do we do?" Ruby yelled frantically as she paced back and forth in front of Neo. "I-I've never done anything like this before Neo! W-what do I do? I can't be in trouble with the law, that'll ruin my chances at becoming a huntress!" Neo gripped the frantic huntress by the shoulders and gave her a firm shake. Forcing silver on mismatched eyes.

"We tell no one and just leave. That's it. We are lucky it's a weekend and not a work day. I doubt anyone was hurt so let's just leave and not tell anyone. Okay?" Ruby nodded in between reading.

"O-okay.. Let's just go back to Beacon and to my dorms then?" Ruby suggested. Neo nodded in reply as she took the huntresses hand and guided her out of the alley way.

* * *

"So… You were on top of an office building.. That was next door to Vale's Federal Bureau.. and you thought it was a good idea to shoot empty bottles **AT** the Federal building…" Weiss said as she attempted to comprehend the story Ruby told her team. "That's why downtown Vale is covered with Police and Atlas Soldiers?" Weiss asked.

Ruby rubbed the back of her heard and diverted her gaze anywhere but the icy vision of her partner. "And you!" Weiss said as she pointed towards Neo. "Why didn't you stop her if you thought it was a foolish idea!" Neo shuddered under the heiress cold words.

 _'Damn it Ruby…'_

The moment Ruby had walked into her team's dorm, she was ambushed by questions from the heiress. Neo wanted to say Ruby could lie. She really, really wanted to. Upon the first barrage of questions, Ruby immediately folded and confessed what she did.

"You dolts caused a serious-" Weiss was cut off as Yang covered her mouth. "Good job sis and short stuff, I love thrills but I wouldn't go annoying our government by firing shots at their buildings." Yang grinned as Weiss jerked her hand off of her mouth. "The nerve!"

Neo observed how Ruby's sister didn't even scold her or look at her different. Instead she just smiled and shrugged it off. 'I wish I had a sibling wh-' "And you silent one! Be the silent voice of reason that Ruby lacks completely." Yang said with a smirk. Neo glared at her with death written eyes. This only caused Yang to laugh as she ruffled Neo's mismatched hair.

"Yaaang, Leave her alone you bully!" Ruby called out as she pushed her sister away.

"Alright alright." Yang lifted her hands up. "I'll leave your girly friend alone~" Yang teased as she grinned madly at her sister's growing blush.

"I-I.. She's not-"

"I know! I know! I'm just teasing you Ruby. Gosh take a joke." Ruby's only response was the bury herself in her hood.

Neo felt her heart race faster than it had ever beat when she ran from Police.

 _'She didn't shoot the idea.. And she's blushing.. Maybe she feels the same way?'_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I know this is a tad late but nothing I could have done about it. My laptop crapped out on me and yeah. Anycase. Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Neeeo." A soft voice whispered into the silent girls ear. Neo turned away from the mild annoyance by scooting away. "Neeeo.. Wakey wakey~" The voice sung. Neo groaned as she opened her eyes to face what dared wake her. Ruby smiled tiredly at the silent girl. "Good morning, love~" Ruby sung as she wrapped her arms around Neo's waist.

' _Ah, good mori- Wait. LOVE?! What?!'_ Neo yelled internally as she attempted to process her surroundings.

Ruby frowned, poking Neo lightly on the cheek. "What's wrong with you? You seem surprised." Ruby giggled as she pushed herself upward and faced the shorter girl. Neo's mind began to race. One minute she was just getting into her soft bed after a long heist, now she's waking up to Ruby calling her 'love'.

 _'What's going on. What's going on!'_ Neo was officially freaking out. Without thinking, Neo jumped out of her twin bed and raced into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Neo turned and faced the mirror. Her face was as red as her crushes cloak.

' _Why is she calling me her 'love'? What happened last night.. I mean granted this is what I wanted but how in the world did it happen?! I don't remember! Okay Neo! Think just Thin-"_

"Neo?" Ruby knocked. "Is everything alright?" Neo jumped at the sudden question before turning the sinks water on and splashing her face.

' _I'm dreaming right? No way this is true. No. Just no...But.. If it's just a dream then..'_ Neo spared a glance at the door where Ruby was knocking from. _'Might as well make the best of it I guess..'_

Without sporting another thought, Neo swung open the door, nearly knocking the young huntress down.

"Whoa! Is everything alri-Mmph" Neo pulled Ruby into a fierce kiss. Expecting Ruby to push away, Neo began to release her grip only to be locked in place by the huntress. "Ohh know you don't~" Ruby sung as she returned the gesture.

' _Oh my god.. Please.. Please let this be real.. I don't want this to be a dream. Please…'_

Ruby pulled away from the lustfilled kiss and stared at the mismatched eyes. "Hey Neo.." Ruby whispered. Neo blinked to regain focus on the peaceful silver orbs. She tilted her head in question to her new found girlfriend. "It's time to wake up, Neo.." Ruby said.

' _Time to wake up? Wha- Oh No no no no NO!'_ Neo screamed as everything went black around her.

Neo awoke in her bedroom alone. Quickly sitting up, Neo scanned the room around for the huntress. Nothing. She was alone, it was all just a hope filled dream. Turning her body, Neo smashed her face into the soft cushions of the mattress repeatedly.

' _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!'_ Neo screamed as she held her face in the pillow before throwing it off the bed. _'Why.. Why did it have to just be a dream..'_

Neo felt her face growing warm as her vision began to blur. Shaking her head, she retrieved her charging scroll from the night stand. Opening the scroll, she noticed she had a new message. It was from Ruby.

Seeing the young huntresses name made Neo's vision blur even more. _'It's was just a dream. Get a grip already!'_ She commanded as she wiped the fresh tears from her eyes. Neo looked down at her scroll as she opened the recent message.

"Hey Neo! I don't know if you have the day off from work, but could I come over? I have something I need to tell you." Neo could wish for what she thought Ruby would be coming to tell her, but reality was it was more likely a weapon or something that made her uneasy at school. She had to reassure the young huntress more than once in their friendship. Whether it was about an upcoming test or just being a huntress in generally. Ruby was filled with uncertainty. Neo couldn't blame her, she was just 15 and in a world renown hunter academy as a team leader.

" _I'll have to check with my boss first. If I'm not working then absolutely. I always have time for you :)"_ Neo jumped from her bed and made her way to the kitchen, pushing her wish filled dream to the lowest depths of her mind.

* * *

Strolling up to the industrial section of Vale, Neo couldn't help but feel utter dread as she past the lifeless steal walls of the warehouses. She wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Ruby, but work called, and she was needed. Roman couldn't pour dust from a boot even if the instructions were written on the sole. While he was an excellent mastermind and a cunning thief, he wouldn't be where he is today without her. It was a little fact he tended to forget.

"No! You dumb animal! You put it there not here!" A voice boomed through the warehouse door. Neo sighed as she pushed open the heavy door. Roman was angry and it was gonna be her to keep him in line again.

Neo found herself in front of what could only be described as utter chaos. White fang members were scurrying about the warehouse, moving crates filled with dust and weapons onto large trucks.

"My god people! I expected it would take the entire day to do this, please don't prove me right!" Roman pulled out a cigar from his coat pocket and began to light it as he fixed his gaze towards the smaller female walking towards him. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite mute." Roman greeted with open arms. "Another day here and this place would become Vale's new petting zoo." Neo rolled her eyes at the comment. He was as right as could be, but Neo refused to fuel his ego. She pointed at the large vehicles with a questioning look. Roman shrugged as he took a puff from his cigar.

"Beats me. Big mean boss lady told me to tell them to load the trucks. When I asked where, she gave me that need to know thing"

" _So am I needed for anything then, boss?"_ Roman held up a finger as he pulled out a file from the inside of his jacket.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. When these clowns are finished, we're going to hit up a local depository. The clients are the kind of people who wouldn't report a thing to Vale Police so this will be an easy mark." Neo opened the file and scanned the pictures.

"And don't worry." Roman started, catching Neo's attention. "I won't make a scene. This one is just for our own greed, not the White Fangs." Neo smirked in response. There was something much more satisfying about robbing for personal greed, than for an organization.

After the members of the White Fang finished loading the cargo, the duo made their way to the financial district of Vale. Much to Neo's displeasure, Roman strolled down the near-empty street as if he were the Mayor. Not showing an ounce of care that he was practically on every wanted poster plastered around the city. Upon reaching the mark, Roman lead Neo to a nearby alley and leaned against a brick wall.

"Okay, the building is lightly guarded compared to what we normally do." Neo scoffed at the comment. "Roughly 3 bored security guards, 5 CCTV's in total and, 1 employee. The manager has already clocked out but he keeps a master key of all of the safety deposit boxes in his desk. So we go in, make sure everyone kisses the ground, get the key and, load up." Neo nodded in confirmation to the plan with confidence. These types of locations didn't have armed security, the most they had were nightsticks, hardly a match for their weapons. None of Neo's jobs working with the notorious thief ever required someone getting hurt, generally everyone complied once he walked in and almost always had their attention focused on the flashy thief rather than the smaller girl.

"Right, let's go rob a bank!" Roman said as he flicked his hat.

Upon reaching the doors of the small bank, Roman kicked opened the double doors. "Good evening ladies and gentleman. I am here to make a withdrawal." Almost immediately the teller began screaming as she dove to the ground. Neo watched in mild amusement from the street as a security guard was flipped on his back by Roman's cane. Aiming Melodic Cudgel, Roman pointed towards a supply room. "Now if you would all be so kind as to please go in there and lock yourselves in so no one else will get hurt." The remaining security guards picked up their unconscious companion and tailed the frightened teller into the supply room. "Excellent, I'll be out of here before you know it!" Roman called as he kicked opened the door labeled manager. Neo walked in soon after wearing a smirk.

"Ahh here they are." Roman said as he lifted up a small key ring. "Neo. Start unlocking." He commanded as he tossed the smaller girl the ring. Neo nodded and walked towards the deposit room.

"Neo?" A faint voice called. Causing the tri-colored girl to stop dead in her tracks. As she turned to face the voice, her face drained of all color as her worst fear became a reality.

* * *

 **My apologies for a late update, there has been a lot of events requiring guards and I have been pretty busy with work. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Neo stared at the figure before her, completely horrified as she realised whom the voice belonged to.

Ruby Rose.

' _No no no no!'_ Neo's thoughts screamed as Ruby stood before her, dumbstruck as what she was witnessing.

"Neo." Ruby called to the panicking thief. Neo shook her head, shoving her panicked mind further back so she could process her current situation. "What are you doing?" It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Neo felt sweat begin to trickle down her forehead. Before she could even muster the will to reply, Roman stepped out from behind her, wearing his infamous smirk.

"Why hello, Red! Fancy meeting you here." Ruby's curious eyes were replaced with anger. "Hope you don't mind, me and my companion here were just making a small withdrawal from other people's deposit boxes." Ruby's eyes darted between the duo, before narrowing on Neo.

Neo felt her heart sink. Her best friend, no, crush, had found out her deepest secret. Neo could see the betrayal and mistrust tracing Ruby's features. What Neo saw before were no longer the loving silvery orbs, but were filled with what could only be described as pure hatred.

Without uttering a word, Ruby immediately withdrew her scythe and aimed the barrel at the duo. "Oh straight to the point, huh?" Roman yelled as Ruby fired her first shot at their feet. Neo side stepped the sniper's shot with little trouble, however Roman dodged it as if he were a ballerina.

Scoffing at Roman's antics, Neo returned her focus back to Ruby in time to dodge a swing from her scythe that could have split her in two. Ruby continued to swing her scythe at the silent girl with no real strategy as a huntress would possess. Her attacks were almost barbaric, swinging as fast and as hard she could to inflict maximum amount of damage. Neo narrowly dodged Ruby's swing as it sliced the file cabinet behind her.

"Neo! Down!" Neo complied immediately to Roman's command as he fired a flare at Ruby's feet. Forcing the young huntress against the back wall, giving the duo time to escape. As Neo turned to look back at Ruby, she was met with a cold stare that spoke every emotion Neo dredded. Pushing back tears, Neo turned and tailed after her boss.

o0o

It had been roughly two weeks since the incident at the depository. Two weeks of no sleep for the tri-colored girl. Roman hadn't caught on that Ruby knew who his parent was. He did question her on why she froze up, but Neo was able to chalk it up to a lack of sleep hammering her reaction time, and thankfully Roman had bought it.

Neo had cried herself to sleep each night, only to wake up again a few hours later just to cry some more. Every Night was met with tears. She felt weak. Weak that she let herself get attached to someone like Ruby and expect it all to work out. She knew, deep in her heart that Ruby would find out. Stare at her with a look of betrayal. It made Neo sick to her stomach. She wanted to forget the young huntress and go back to loving her job. But she couldn't. Neo ended up contacting her boss a day after the incident, claiming she was badly sick and in one of Vale's primary Hospitals. Roman wouldn't dare show himself in a public place such as that, he also wouldn't dare go near her apartment as he respected her privacy more than anything. So to Neo, this was the perfect way to handle her emotions.

Pushing herself upward, out of the bed. Neo retrieved her scroll charging on the nightstand. No new messages. She had tried messaging the red clad girl multiple times, only to receive an automated message saying that the contact had blocked her number. Sighing, Neo dropped her scroll on the bed and stared at the white wall.

' _Ruby knows where I live. She saw I worked with the most wanted man alive. Why haven't the police broken down my door?'_ Neo had spent the first few nights in fear, as she expected a group of Vale's SWAT to break down her door and arrest her. But they didn't. _'Did she not report me.. Or is she gonna have her team come after me..'_

Neo's wandering thoughts were cut short by her scroll vibrating. Immediately, Neo grabbed her scroll and opened up the messenger, only to frown in disappointment as she saw the message from was from Roman, instead of the one person she almost craved to hear from.

"How's my favorite mute feeling today?" Neo smiled faintly as she pictured Roman's sarcastic tone.

" _Well enough I suppose."_ Neo replied.

"Excellent. There's a job needing to be done today. I don't trust anyone else however I'd rather take a farm animal if you aren't well enough." Neo smiled at Roman's poor attempt at caring. He meant well and she knew that, even if he was notorious for stealing for greed. He had his moments of compassion, even if they were rare.

' _I can't keep acting like i'm ill… he will get suspicious and eventually attempt to check on me. Might as well.. Heck.. it could get Ruby off my mind. '_

" _I'm good enough boss. What's the job?"_

"Excellent. Meet up at the usual spot at midnight. Don't be late." Neo nodded as she closed the scroll.

Meeting up in the industrial district of Vale, Neo found herself in what Roman would describe as a walking zoo. White Fang members were gathering weaponry and preparing for what seemed to be war. Neo spotted Roman sitting on a shipping crate smoking his cigar as he watched the Fanuas gear up.

"Ah, there you are. You sure you're feeling well enough to go back to work?" Roman questioned with an eyebrow raise. "I can't have you collapsing on me."

' _Wasn't even sick..'_

Neo nodded and gestured questioningly around the room.

"Ah, see there's a very large dust shipment being imported from Altas from our greatest suppliers the SDC." Roman stood up off the crate as he began to walk around the large warehouse. "See, ever since we started robbing local dust shops, dust supplies have been low and to keep their shareholders happy, SDC is sending a large shipment to resupply all the lost dust." Neo nodded as she retrieved her scroll.

" _Security?"_

Roman scoffed in amusement at the question. "See, Atlas can't have its Soldiers patrolling civilian docks. It looks bad and raises suspicion so, SDC hired local muscle to oversee the shipment." Neo raised an eyebrow in question. "Some security contractors, but that's just a mask. They're really former military gone private. Mercenaries basically. Hence why im having our petting zoo arm up to handle them."

" _So what's my task then, boss?"_ Neo questioned.

"Nothing too extreme. Counter-productive to most but, look out. You have better eyes than any of these animals do. You're gonna post up on top of one of the warehouses and alert me to any police response or hunters. The White Fang will keep the guards busy while I 'borrow' the transport carrying the dust. If any unwanted company show up, warn me so I can least get out with my neck attached." Neo smiled at Roman's comment. Despite working with the White Fang, Roman had his goals in check. He would throw any of them under the bus if it meant saving his or her skin.

" _Easy enough boss."_

O0o

Neo was bored. She figured being a lookout would be boring but least she would get a show. She was wrong. The warehouse Roman had set her up upon had a perfect view of the entry of the docks, however another warehouse blocked the view of the intended target. Neo swung her legs on the edge of roof top as she watched the White Fang members slowly move between buildings with Roman in tow. Neo sighed as her thoughts began to wander. More specifically, wander about a certain red themed huntress. Neo's face began to heat up as she pictured Ruby's innocent smile. She missed messaging the huntress in the middle of the night, or how Ruby would pull her on a random adventure into town.

A faint footstep against the steel roof caught Neo's attention as she turned around to face the noise.

"Get your hands up, right now!" Neo cursed to herself as she took a closer look at the guard. It was one of the guards protecting the SDC shipment. "I said, Hands up now!" The man demanded as he moved closer, pointing his sidearm at the silent girl. With a blink of an eye, Neo jumped from her position and swiped his feet out from under him, causing the guard to fall on his back but not before he fired his weapon, alerting the other guards.

' _Oh crap..'_ Neo thought as she saw the entire docks light up as bright as day and heard stomping and yelling echoing through the docks. Neo bolted towards the access door that lead to the rooftop but stopped suddenly as she felt a cold sensation take over her body. She immediately felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder as her white coat began to change its color to red. Neo felt her legs gave out as she collapsed against the cold roof top of the warehouse.

"Patrol 1-3 to base. I got one suspect wounded and in custody. Requesting first-aid on the rooftop of warehouse 13-B, over."

O0o

 **A little rushed. Sorry for the late update, i've been busy with new ideas that I forgot to even write a new chapter. Anyway, apologies for the rushed parts, I kind of just wanted this done so I can begin writing the next chapter, which I hope you guys will like. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Re-write update: Small fixes and added additional content. See bottom note for inactivity reason.**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Neo groaned mentally as her uncomfortable slumber in the hospital bed was disturbed once more by the simple nuisance of the electrocardiogram machine. Neo attempted to sit up, only to be met with a sharp pain coming from her shoulder.

' _Right… I got shot and I'm in the hospital... '_

Neo closed her eyes as she resting her head on the pillow. _'This means I'm going to be arrested as an accomplice. Damn. I guess I got careless..'_

Neo's thoughts drifted to the night of the heist, then to her upcoming future behind bars. Then to that of Ruby. Her eyes began to heat as she thought of the crimson themed huntress.

"I'm surprised you haven't destroyed that machine yet, like you did with the alarm clock." Neo's eyes snapped open and immediately homed in on the voice's speaker. Neo lost her breath as she saw the one person that was able to damage her mentally. Ruby Rose.

"Though.. I guess it would be bad if you tried.. I mean it is attached to you and… yeah.." Neo was speechless. Of all people, she would have expected Ruby to be the last person to even visit her.

' _How did she even know I was here!?'_ Neo screamed as she attempted to process the situation before her.

"I'm guessing.. You have questions." Ruby said as she sat in the nearby chair by the bed. "I was there, by the way. When you got.. Shot." Neo winced at the reminder of the hole in her shoulder. "I-I Uhm. Covered for you."

Neo blinked. _'Covered for me?'_ Neo tilted her head in question. Ruby took a deep breath before continuing.

"When you got.. Shot. One of the guards brought you back to the main area. Torchwick and the White Fang had basically ran off once the alarms came on. When I saw you..I.. Said you were a huntress spying within the White Fang. That's why you aren't… you know. Cuffed to the bed?" Neo looked at her arms and noticed she wasn't actually cuffed. She returned her gaze back towards Ruby with a confused look.

"I-I I know what you're going to ask, Neo." Ruby shifted uneasily in the chair before staring back at the mismatched eyes. "I'm sorry Neo." Neo's eyes widened in shock. She had expected Ruby to call her names, a liar, a thief, anything. "I panicked.. I guess. I don't know… when I saw you and then I saw Torchwick I...Thought you were using me.. I guess or spying on me. T-that's why I a-attacked you." Ruby's voice was shaking, Neo could see that the younger girl was forcing back a wave of tears. Without thinking, Neo propelled herself out of the bed, ignoring the cries of her arm and hugged the huntress.

"N-neo. Wh-What are you d-doing. You need to stay in bed." Ruby said as she began to cry. Neo only tightened her grip around the huntress.

' _I'm not letting you go. I don't care how much this hurts me. I can't lose you Ruby…'_ Neo screamed internally.

"Neo! Let go and get in bed! I think your stitches broke!" Ruby forcefully pushed the silent girl back into her bed before running out the door, calling for help. Neo looked at her arm and noticed a growing red stain forming on the white gown.

' _Worth it.'_

Ruby returned immediately with two nurses in tow. "Miss! How did you pull your stitches out!" The older woman called out as she began to apply pressure against the wound.

* * *

"You big dummy." Ruby called as she smiled softly at the silent girl. Neo rolled her eyes as she returned the gesture.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Oh." Ruby snapped her head to face the door. "Professor Ozpin?" She questioned as she stood up from the chair.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rose. I see your friend is awake." Ruby nodded.

"Yes sir, but why have you…"

"I came here to speak to your friend, Miss Rose. I'm well aware of who she really is." Ruby held head down guiltily.

"I'm sorry Professor.. I jus-"

"It's quite fine, Miss Rose. I fully understand your position and your reasonings. I was your age too and made a similar mistake."

"R-Really?" Ruby questioned as she looked back up.

"Yes, Now then. Miss Rose would you please give me and your friend some privacy? I wish to speak to her about a few things. It won't take long, I promise."

"Y-Yes sir." Ruby replied as she turned her attention back to the bed. "I'll just be outside." Ruby said with a smile before walking out the room.

Chuckling softly. Ozpin sat in the seat Ruby had occupied. "Now then, Miss Politan. I have a small offer for you."

* * *

"So just like that? You're not going to jail?" Ruby questioned as she stared dumbstruck at Neo who nodded in confirmation. "What was the deal?" Neo held up a finger as she began to type the message.

" _Basically, go to jail or tell him everything I know. I choose to talk."_

Ruby nodded. "Neo this is gonna sound bad but.. Why? Why would you.. Ya know. Sell them out?" Neo turned her head away from the curious huntress. "Neo?" Neo took a deep breath before typing out a message.

" _Ruby. This has been eating at me for awhile. I choose to…talk.. Because I couldn't bear the idea of never seeing you again. After you found out, I was hurt badly. I cried every single night and wished I never had done the things I've done. You're the first person who made me regret doing what I did.. And also because I think I am in love with you Ruby Rose."_

Ruby blinked repeatedly as she re-read the last part of Neo's message. "You're...Y-you.. Uhm. I-In love w-with m-me?" Ruby said. Neo focused her gaze upon nervous silver eyes and nodded carefully.

"I.. wow that's.. A lot to take in.. at the moment.. I mean.." Neo held up her scroll before the huntress could speak.

" _Ruby, I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just had to get that off my chest, even if you don't return the same feelings I would love to still be your friend.. I never really had a friend like you so.."_

"It's fine. Neo. It is. Uhm..Look I don't know how I feel.. About.. All of this. I mean we just started talking and I don't know if I even.. You know.. Like girls? Can… can I have some time to think about this? I would love to still be friends and all just.." Neo stopped the huntress and nodded with a smile.

"Okay!" Ruby said with a deep breath in tow. "Where are you going to stay? Did you get kicked out of your apartment?" Neo shook her head as she began to type on the scroll.

" _No i have not, but upon the agreement with Ozpin I had to accept a few things. Such as a tracking anklet and… if and only if your whole team agrees, will supervise me and make sure I'm not, spying? I guess. I'm not sure, but your whole team must know what I did and all agree."_

"Ah…" Ruby said in defeat. "That might be an issue once we tell them..."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Screamed Weiss as she gave the silent girl the coldest stare she could muster. "She is working with the White Fang and that poor excuse for a man Torchwick! She doesn't get off easy just because she had a change of heart!" Ruby winced at each word Weiss spat out against Neo.

"But Weiss!" Ruby pleaded. "It's not like she's being let off easily! She's gonna be tracked by an anklet and has to report in to us daily. What were getting out of it is she's going to cooperate and tell us stuff about the White Fang and Torchwick! Isn't that a good enough reason?" Weiss diverted her cold stare at Ruby, causing the young leader to shrivel under the heiress gaze.

"Ruby. You're a lot of things but you can not possibly be stupid enough to believe any of that. She could easily go to prison and end up confessing everything! She doesn't deserve any freedom!" Blake sighed loudly and stood up from her bed.

"Weiss calm down." Blake said, earning the same look Weiss gave to Ruby and Neo. "I think we should give her a chance. If you recall, I was with the White Fang. Granted, I left when they started using fear as a weapon but I still worked for them. If she agreeing to give up information about them in exchange for a little freedom, then why not?"

"Why not?" Weiss repeated as if the words were a threat. "She WORKS for them, Blake! You left before, she didn't. She knew what was she doing and doing it of her own free will! She's opting a way out because she doesn't want to go to jail!" Blake narrowed her eyes towards the heiress. "Weiss, I actually robbed trains and have stolen from the Schnee Dust Company. I had enough, that's why I left and decided to be a huntress."

"Blake, you never hurt anyone directly! You never broke into a store and held someone at gunpoint while you stole their possessions! She did and worked for someone who does it! She's only doing it to get out of jail!"

"That's not true." Both Weiss and Blake looked at the two girls. Ruby was staring at her scroll as Neo held her head down. "I agreed to Mr. Ozpin's offer not to get out of jail, but because I don't want to lose Ruby as a friend. The only person I knew was Roman and the only way I could survive after being abandoned was to work for him. I'm not saying I regret stealing, I actually enjoyed it. But it was the only thing I ever did. When I met Ruby, I experienced a life I never knew existed. Ever since I met her I began to regret stealing and lying. So when Mr. Ozpin offered me a way out of prison and I can still be friends with Ruby, I accepted it. I don't expect you to ever forgive me Weiss nor do I expect any of you too forgive me for lying to you all, but I'm begging you to please give me a second chance." Ruby recited the words portrayed on the scroll before closing it to look up at her teammates. Neither of the two spoke and both looked at the silent girl. Neo had her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ruby wrapped her arm around the sobbing girl's shoulder and slowly rocked her.

Sighing Weiss turned around and looked up at the top bunk above Blake's bed. "Yang. You've been quiet this entire time. What do you think?" Yang had her arms folded and her eyes shut, to an outsider, she looked deep in thought, however Ruby knew from experience that Yang was withholding her anger. Yang let out a deep breath before opening her eyes to reveal blood red. Her caring lulic eyes had vanished and the eyes of what can only be described as pure hatred stared back at the heiress.

"I think…." Yang started as she jumped down from the top bunk, causing each soul in the room to flinch. "I think.." She repeated as she stepped closer to Neo before lifted up her head. "I think…" Yang said before slapping Neo across the face with as much force as she could muster. Neo fell onto the ground, holding her cheek which now was burning red. Shaking her hand, Yang stared down at the helpless girl before returning her gaze back towards Weiss. "I think we should give her the second chance. She's going to be tracked completely. Right Ruby?" Yang asked as her eyes changed back into the caring lulic eyes that Ruby grew to know. "Y-yeah.. That's what the Professor said at least…"

"Then if she's going to be monitored and has to report to us daily in order for her to give up information then we'd be stupid ourselves not to accept the deal, Weiss. She only stole and never physically hurt anyone.. Right? Neo?" Yang said angrily as she stared down at the shaking girl. Neo began to shake uncontrollably before grabbing Ruby's scroll.

" _I never touched anyone! I just stole, I swear!"_ Yang narrowed her eyes in a threatening manner towards Neo before returning to look at the heiress. "That's my answer." Weiss rubbed her temple in frustration before agreeing. "Fine! I accept as well. But if she screws up even once! I want her behind bars and out of our lives forever! Understood Ruby?" Ruby nodded as she stood up.

"Okay! Since we're all in agreement.. Let's go to Professor Ozpin's office and tell him." Ruby said as she opened the dorm room and walked out with Blake and Weiss in tow. Just as Neo and Yang began to leave, Yang grabbed Neo from the back of the neck and yanked her back. "If I ever find out you do anything else or make Ruby upset in anyway. I. Will. Break. You. Understand?" Neo nodded quickly as her eyes widened in complete fear. "Good." Yang finished as she shoved past the shaking girl.

Neo let out a shaky breath before following the huntresses.

* * *

 **There we go! Long waited. My apologies for the VERY late update guys. I have been in and out of the hospital as of late. Afterwards I would have no motivation to write anything so I ended up playing games any time I was home. I had some serious issues regarding my spine and legs so I was getting them checked regularly and was drugged up on strong pain relievers because holy hell, I couldn't even really get out of bed. But I'm all better now with nothing really serious to worry about, just gotta take it easy at work for the next few days. Anyway, Thanks for being patient!**


	8. Chapter 8

As the group approached the lift to the headmaster's office, Blake tugged on Yang's arm.

"What?" Yang's tone caused Blake to flinch slightly. "Yang, I'm not saying she didn't deserve what you did back in the dorm, but why did you do it? It was a little harsh." Yang responded with a bland smile.

"It was that.. or I scare my little sister and have her completely terrified to look me in the face." Blake nodded slowly with an expression of a person who took a bite of a pastry, only for it to be filled with something bitter. Yang left Blake standing in the hallway as she marched towards the waiting lift, Blake sighed deeply before following her partner.

"All good?" Ruby questioned with a short smile that was painfully faked. Blake's ears flattened in sorrow towards Ruby's forced smile. Seeing the energetic leader down could ruin anyone's day. Of course it didn't help that the atmosphere of the small lift was filled unremarkable hatred, all directed towards the silent thief huddled behind Ruby as if she were the only thing between her and a painful demise.

"All good." Blake replied as she stood in between Yang and Ruby to prevent any unnecessary conflicts to erupt. Ruby nodded in response as she started the lift towards the top. Blake scanned around the confined space, Weiss had claimed the furthest corner of the lift, most likely to avoid snapping at her leader. Yang stood next to the heiress with her arms folded. Blake had noticed Yang was squeezing her bicep in attempts to control herself at the giving situation. Ruby stood closely towards the control panel, masking her features with a fake smile as if would lighten the mood in any way. Neo was grasping Ruby's left arm as she stared directly at the carpet. Avoiding any and all eye contact with the rest of the team. Blake shifted nervously at the total silence coming from her teammates. It was unlike them. Luckily the ride was short, ending Blake's nervous attitude with a single bing from the lift reaching its destination.

The group piled out of the lift and stood in front of the head master's desk. "Ah. Good day team RWBY. Miss Rose?" Ruby perked up at the sound of her name. "I take it your team has came to a conclusion regarding Miss Neo?" Ozpin questioned as he stood up from his chair.

"We have, Professor. We agreed to supervise her." Ozpin nodded slowly as he scanned the faces of the girls before him. "With mixed opinions I presume." He commented as he walked slowly from behind his desk and in front of the group. "Miss Xiao Long, Miss Schnee and, Miss Belladonna. You are all dismissed. I wish to speak with your leader and our guest." With a simple nod from the three girls, Ruby and Neo were left standing alone in the large office.

"Now then, Miss Rose I don't believe I need to explain to you that this option was not favourable among others and that Miss Neo has no other chances, do I?" Ozpin questioned as watched Ruby's expression closely.

Ruby shook her head. "No sir."

"Excellent. Now then." He said as he walked around his desk once more and sat in the leather chair. "If you please have a seat, both of you. We can get started." Ruby and Neo shared a glance before complying. "Get started with what sir?" Ruby asked as she sat down.

"Interrogation." Ruby snapped her head around towards the lift to see an aging man spotting military uniform.

"Miss Rose, Miss Neo. May I introduce General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy." Ozpin commented towards the approaching veteran. "However interrogation, though a strong word, is correct." Ironwood's face spoke of irritation towards Ozpin's last words.

"Interrogation is the correct word and she should be locked in a holding cell and not allowed to wander because she agreed!" Ironwood yelled, causing the duo to flinch at the sudden change in volume.

"James, while you were put in charge of security of the upcoming festival, this is my school and until deemed otherwise I am in charge. When faced with a potential conflict, you should know better than anyone else that intel gathering is more viable than sending in the troops." Ironwood opened his mouth to retort but was silenced as Ozpin held up his hand. "If you wish to discuss my choices further we shall convene in private." Ironwood nodded after a few moments before turning to face the girls.

"Now then. Miss Rose?" Ozpin questioned.

"Yes sir?"

"During this questioning, you will be Miss Neo's voice." Ruby looked at the Headmaster quizzically.

"Be her.. Voice.. Sir?" Ruby asked, earning a nod in response.

"Our questioning will be recorded for documentation both visually and auditorily. Visual documentation alone can be edited and just possessing the audio aspect could contain bias responses due to Miss Neo's lack of speech. Since her only form of communication is through the text dialogue of the scroll, you will read aloud what she types and add no commentary to the questioning or responses. Am I understood?" Ruby nodded silently.

"Excellent. We may begin then." Neo shifted uncomfortably only to feel a sudden warmth suddenly appear in the palm of her left hand. As she turn she was met with a soft smile from Ruby and her hand linked with Neo's. Neo felt her uneasiness began to fade as she face forward.

"Miss Neo, were going to begin an assortment of questions. I'm going to be asking the most critical questions first. From this point on, even if it is a simple yes or no answer, please type it and allow Miss Rose to read aloud. Do you understand?" Ruby withdrew her hand from Neo's and handed her the scroll.

"Yes, I do." Ruby read. Ozpin nodded briefly before clearing his throat.

"Miss Neo, what precisely was your involvement with the wanted criminal known as Roman Torchwick?" Neo flinched at the sound of his name but quickly regained her composure. She had made a decision to turn her back on that life and everyone involved.

"I was Roman's partner for all of his heists." Ozpin nodded carefully. "And what exactly did you for him?"

Neo thought for a moment before typing, unsure how to word what her duties were. "I did most of the dirty work. Roman was the face, I was the hands." Ironwood's glare narrowed as he listened to each word carefully.

"What do you mean by dirty work? Have you committed murder while employed under Roman Torchwick?" Ozpin's voice lowered as he awaited the response.

"No, I never murdered a soul. The most damaging i've done to any person was knocking them out. Nothing that would kill someone." Ruby's voice trembled slightly as she spoke aloud. The mere thought of Neo hurting an innocent shook her. Ozpin shifted in his seat and he rested his palms in his lap.

"What was your involvement with the faunus rights group known as the White Fang?" Ironwood adjusted his stance at the question, eager for the answers he wanted.

"If you are wondering if i helped in harming civilians, no. We stole for them, money, dust, and occasionally Atlesian military equipment." Ironwood snapped at the response.

"You stole military property!" He shouted as he slammed a fist into the wooden desk. "The White Fang will use whatever you stole to harm civilians to invoke their cause!" Neo quickly began to type.

"I never knew what was in the containers! We were paid to steal the shipments as soon as they were loaded on the trucks." Ruby yelled quickly as her voice would allow.

"I do not believe for a moment that you didn't know what was in those shipments. You knew they were going to use them to harm people. You knew that. Ozpin she should be locked into a ce-"

"That'll be enough James. I am not through with my questions and if you choose to have another outburst, I will ask you to vacate until we are finished. Am I understood?" Ironwood nodded as he glared at the multicolored girl.

"Now then, Do you know their chain of command or any plans that they may hold?" Neo nodded as she looked down at the scroll.

"I do not know who is exactly in charge of the White Fang but Roman and I always worked for a woman who was with the White Fang, Cinder Fall. She's human. I never understood why the White Fang would even work for her but they all seemed to fear her. I overheard that she plans to infiltrate Beacon at some time. Posing as students, I don't know from where though." Ozpin smiled faintly at the new information.

"I think we're done for today. I will have further questions for you at a later time, for now however you are dismissed. Thank you for your cooperation." Neo nodded as she and Ruby stood up to exit the office. Ironwood glared at the girls until they were out of sight in the lift, before shifting his gaze unto Ozpin.

"This is a mistake."Ironwood said, as Ozpin rested his back against the leather chair.

"I'm aware, James. In some degree I agree with you. However we are in no position to act upon this growing situation recklessly. Miss Neo will be more cooperative with this arrangement, rather than being subdued in one of your holding cells." Ironwood shook his head as he marched towards the lift.

"I have never mistaken you as a fool, Ozpin. To think what? That love could change someone so easily? For all we know, she just lied about everything to throw us off." Ozpin remained unheeded as the possible outcome.

"Perhaps James. Though even one with the darkest of hearts can experience change if they truly love something." Ironwood shook his head in anger before stepping onto the lift out of the large office.

"I just hope I didn't make the wrong call."

* * *

 **Sorry for the VERY long delay, unfortunately since I'm not THAT good at writing stuff to where I can get paid to do it I gotta actually do work, and since that pays and this doesn't. Ya. Anyway, I'll try to update this more often than I normally have, no promises sadly. However I have been improving some of my writing skills, I hope this chapter reflects a bit of that. Anyway, thanks for reading guys! I'll try to make free time to get this updated much quicker than I have been going.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who doesn't love delays with updates.**

* * *

Ruby slumped against the wall and let herself slide down with her eyes shut. It had been another day filled with drama from her team. Mostly directed towards her and her choices. Even her own sister held some resentment towards the young leader. Ruby couldn't figure out what stun worse, her team as a whole or her own sister hating her guts. She was just fifteen, how was she expected to handle this much and be expected to lead them? It was too much to handle.

"Maybe Ozpin did make a mistake. Making me leader, I can't even keep them calm over Neo." Ruby thought out loud. She ran her palm across her face. The stress of the position definitely was taking its toll. Ruby hadn't slept right in weeks, ever since this whole mess began. Her whole body felt like shutting down right then and there.

"Miss Rose?" Ruby perked up at the sound and snapped her head in the direction, only to see Professor Ozpin standing before her wearing a concerned expression. "Is everything alright?"

Ruby frowned. "No.. sir.. It's not. My team hates me for.. Well they hate me because I defended Neo." Ozpin made an 'oh' face before kneeling down to eye level with the girl.

"Miss Rose, your actions were not wrong in anyway, despite what you team thinks." Ruby matched Ozpin's eyes.

"Really?" She asked. Ozpin nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately, they see the here and now not the bigger picture of what's going on nor do I expect any of my students to understand. I have told you not to repeat what is spoken during our sessions correct?" Ruby nodded. "I'll allow you to inform your team. So that they understand what is happening better. Perhaps that should grant you some breathing room.. And sleep." Ozpin said with a smile. Ruby looked away in embarrassment.

"Is it that obvious?" Ozpin chuckled lightly before standing up.

"It is, unfortunately. 'Bed Head' doesn't suit you Miss Rose." Ruby blushed and started flattening down the parts of her hair sticking up." Now run along to your teammates. Explain to them the situation and get some needed rest. I'll postpone our session till tomorrow, that way you have some time to rest, both you and Miss Neo." Ruby watched as the Professor walked down the hallway, leaving Ruby sitting on the ground.

"Okay…" Ruby said aloud, as she stood up in a single motion before jogging towards the first year dorms.

Upon arriving to the first year dorms, Ruby was met with loud noises coming from within her team's rooms. Other first year students walking by clearly heard the commotion and walked away quickly.. After opening the door, she saw Yang and Weiss in a heated argument while Blake was sitting on Yang's bed pretending to read. It was clear she wasn't getting any reading at all with the loud noises present. To Ruby's relief, Neo wasn't there. She was back in her apartment, after it was retrofitted with listening devices and the occasional camera. She was permitted to stay there unsupervised physically.

"If it wasn't for your sister we wouldn't be harboring a criminal!" Weiss yelled. Ruby was used to her yelling but that stun. Weiss hardly ever made direct hits like that.

"Weiss I swear to god i'm this close to-"

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled. Forcing all eyes onto her.

"Oh look who's back." Weiss started but Ruby wasn't having any of it. She grabbed the heiress by the shoulders and forced her onto her bed with much protest.

"Sit there and shut up!" Ruby commanded. Weiss closed her mouth before she could utter another word. Ruby had never yelled at either of them in vein before, and seeing Ruby like this scared her to an extent.

"Blake." Ruby said calmly. "Go to the library and read. I need to speak to Weiss and Yang alone please." Blake simply nodded and jumped down from the bed and walked out of the room.

"Yang." Yang looked at her sister with a tilt of the head. Not confused or curious but a 'What do you want' look. "Go to the bathroom. Cool off. I'll talk to you after I talk to Weiss. I don't want you doing anything you'll regret later. Please." Yang let out an annoyed breath before complying wordlessly.

After Yang had shut the bathroom door, Ruby directed her attention to Weiss. She was sitting with her legs crossed and staring out the window. Ruby took a moment to compose herself before sitting next to the heiress. Weiss inched away from Ruby instinctively.

"Weiss." Ruby began hesitantly. "We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Ruby." Weiss spat. Visibly angry with her leader.

"Fine. I'll talk you listen." Weiss scoffed but nodded anyway.

Ruby thought for a moment before speaking. "Weiss do you know what Neo has been telling Professor Ozpin?" Weiss shook her head. "That's because I was told not to tell any of you a thing. But Ozpin said I was permitted considering our lack of teamwork recently is showing negatively on our grades." Weiss looked at Ruby finally with a hint of concern. Ruby lied of course. They were still one of the highest ranking first year teams in Beacon, even as dysfunctional as they were, but that wouldn't last if she didn't get them all on the same page. "Neo is telling Professor Ozpin and some General guy about what she did for Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. Secret stuff and what not. Stuff that were not suppose to know about. Shes giving up plans, secret bases, names, stolen stuff. Everything. Shes helping us Weiss, and Ozpin said that because of her, were all a little safer. She's even told us where they took the stolen dust crates. She wants a second chance Weiss.. I'm not going to ask to you like or or be friends with her or.. Or.. I don't know. I just want you to respect my decision and know that what she's doing is helping us."

Weiss stared at Ruby for what felt like hours. She knew that Neo was giving up Roman but she didn't know she was giving up White Fang activity or even the stolen dust shipments. She didn't like her, and she doubted she ever would. But, she didn't want her performance to be damaged due to her one-sided hatred. Team before pride.

"Okay Ruby..I'm.. sorry. I'm sorry I was so difficult and.. Yeah. I'll try to be understanding from now on." Ruby beamed with glee and hugged Weiss immediately. Weiss squirmed helplessly from Ruby's iron grasp before giving up and returning the gesture with one hand. "Thank you Weiss!"

"Yeah yeah.." Weiss muttered but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay now go away. I don't want Yang to throw you out a window." Weiss pictured Yang actually picking her up and throwing her not out the window, but through the wall leading outside. "Yeah… that would be.. Problematic.. I'm going to be in the library with Blake." Weiss quickly left the dorm, if she wasn't trained around the elite, Ruby would have expected her to bolt out of the room.

"Now, Yang." Ruby said as she knocked on the bathroom door. "Yang? Come out I wanna talk." Ruby stepped back a few paces and the bathroom door swung open. Yang's face was covered in water and her palms were covered in a thin layer of blood.

"Yang! Oh my god what did you do?" Ruby yelled as she grabbed her sister's arm and looked at the palm. Yang had dug her nails into her palms in an attempt to keep her rage down. The blood was smeared slightly as if she ran it through the sink a few times.

"I didn't want to make a hole in the wall so.." Ruby bolted into the bathroom and retrieved the first aid kit underneath the sink. She guided her sister towards Blake's bed and sat her down, cleaning the fresh wounds on Yang's palms.

"Yang you big dummy." Ruby muttered as she cleaned the last bit of blood of Yang's hand. "This is gonna sting." Yang flinched slightly as Ruby applied the disinfectant ointment. "And done." Ruby finished wrapping both hands in gauze and looked up at her sister. Yang looked ashamed. She was letting her anger get the better of her and all she ended up doing was hurting herself by pure accident.

"Yang. I love you and I know you love me. But this has to stop." Yang shut her eyes and didn't respond. "I know you hate Neo for lying to us. I know. But Ozpin said she's helping each time she gives up information about Roman and the White Fang. Shes helping by talking. I don't want you to like her Yang.. which I doubt you will considering you hit her." Ruby finished with faint chuckle. Yang smirked at the memory. "But I need you to relax more and trust that this.. This is the right thing to do." Yang frowned and focused on a random point in the room, taking in each word her sister said carefully. Ruby wrapped both of her arms around Yang. "I want my big sister back.. I want my obnoxious, loud, and, pun making stupid big sister back." Ruby fought back tears as she buried her face into Yang's shoulder. Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby and hide her face in Ruby's dark hair. "I'm sorry for hurting you Ruby." Yang muttered. "I'm sorry you saw me this way."

"Just.. forgive her and try to calm down more.." Ruby's voice was cracking. She always looked up to Yang, and seeing her sister get enraged and hurt herself by attempting to keep calm hurt her worse than any Grim could.

"I'll try." Yang said with a faint smile.

* * *

 **Not the best chapter in my opinion but oh well.**

 **I'm going to try to update by next week. I wanna finish this story by the end of November or early December so I can begin working on my other ideas.**

 **Thanks for reading as always guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Contrary to what was agreed on, Neo had no freedom. The only real difference really between life in prison and her current arrangement was the food and bedding. She was always monitored 24 hours a day.

Whenever she wasn't accompanied by a member of team RWBY, either Ruby or Blake, she possessed a choice: remain at Beacon until a time where a member of RWBY was available to supervise her or remain on house arrest in her apartment with both cameras and listening devices in the primary rooms until someone was available to escort her either to the market place or returning to Beacon. She was least thankful there weren't any devices in her bathroom and bedroom.

On days like this, she opted to return to her apartment _'alone_ ' when she couldn't be around Ruby. She was always escorted by Atlesian soldiers or knights. It was an embarrassing trip each time when people stared at her and her armed escort.

Neo laid flat across her queen sized bed, staring up at the ceiling for no other reason than boredom. Normally she'd be in her living room planning the next heist or sleeping from an all-nighter. On days she did have off in her previous life, she generally just watched television or spend time with her new friend Ruby. With all her newfound _'free time'_ she didn't know what to even do. All she did know is that she didn't want to be in her living room.

Neo's attention was immediately drawn to the lite screen of her bugged scroll. As she rolled on her bed to the nightstand she saw she received a new message from The Headmaster.

" _Miss Neo, we have additional questions we'd like you to answer if you would. A member of RWBY was available and will be coming by shortly to escort you back to school grounds. I had awaited for one of them to become free to retrieve you, as I understand your concerns of having_ _Atlesian_ _troops escort you. - Professor Ozpin."_

Neo smiled faintly. _'At least he cares. I think'_ Neo rolled off her bed and began to get dressed in fresh clothing. Even if she was miserable to an extent she didn't want to appear so.

After cleaning up, Neo made her way into her living room and sat on the couch, awaiting for her escort.

' _I really hope it's Ruby..'_ She thought as she flicked on her television. Normally it was a slight game of chance. Ruby and Blake were the only two willing to even be around her. The rest of their team, Weiss and Yang, refused to even breath the same air. Neo understood their reasonings and respected that they may never speak again. She had lied and in some way, used them, or atleast thats what she thought.

As Neo scrolled through channels, a new report caught her attention. Across the screen a picture of her former boss was being shown.

"Notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick evaded capture last night after Police conducted a daring raid on a White Fang safehouse. Police say there were no causalities and they made several arrests on key White Fang recruitment officers." The new anchor seemed quite pleased with the news and even added a few comments of her own into the mix. Neo tuned out the rest of the story as she stared at Roman's picture painted across screen.

All she could feel now was that she was betraying the one person who gave her life meaning. She never really considered what would happen if she did accept Ozpin's offer. At the time, she only wanted to be near her friend, Ruby. Even after confessing Neo didn't regret anything, Until now.

She knew what safehouse the reporter was referring to. It was a centered in the downtown area. A place she told Ozpin and the General about. It was raided and the White Fang members were arrested because of her. She felt guilty.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Neo jumped from her seat at the sudden noise coming from the door. Neo switched off the television and made her way to the door, expecting to find Ruby on the other side. As she opened the door, Neo's eyes widened.

"Hello, Neo." Roman said grimly as he walked inside. Neo stumbled a couple of paces backwards before falling down.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" He said as he shut the door behind him. Neo was shaking. Roman noticed this and frowned. He knelt down to her eye level and caught her gaze.

He noticed a slight bulge on her ankle and pushed the pant skirt up a few inches to reveal a her ankle monitor. He nodded slowly and looked back towards her.

"Ah." He said quietly and he pulled out a scroll from his jacket pocket.

" _Bugged?"_ It said. Neo gave a short nod in response.

" _I'm not going to assume but I need an answer. Are you telling them anything?"_ Neo looked down but gave a quick nod once more. Roman stared at her for a few moments before standing up.

"Okay. Then i'l-"

"Hey Neo! I'm here let's.. Go.." Roman snapped around and saw Ruby standing there with a confused look.

"Why red, don't do gooders like yourself know better than to open other people's doors without permission. Schools these days.. Teaching our children the wrong thing." Roman shook his head. Ruby growled and reached for her weapon.

"Ah I don't think so!" Roman said as he grabbed Ruby's arm and put her in a headlock, gripping her right arm tightly and holding it away from him. "I need to be leaving now and I don't have time to play!" He shoved the smaller girl into Neo and ran out the open door way.

Ruby scrambled to her feet and stopped at the door way. "Dang it!" She yelled. Ruby turned around and saw Neo getting to her feet, nursing her left forearm.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, as she took Neo's forearm and examined it. Neo nodded and pulled her arm away from Ruby. "What was he doing here anyway?" Ruby questioned. "Did.. you contact him?" Neo immediately shook her head and scrambled around her pockets for her scroll.

"Here." Ruby extended her scroll.

Neo opened the text field and began typing as quickly as she could.

" _He just showed up! I didn't know what to do!"_

"Did he hurt you?" Neo shook her head. Ruby gave a sigh of relief and hugged her friend. "Thank goodness." Neo hesitantly returned the gesture and buried her face in Ruby's neck.

"We're gonna have to explain what happened to Professor Ozpin." Ruby whispered. "And Ironwood might find this a good enough excuse to put you away.." Neo felt her stomach drop. That was the last thing she wanted, and Ruby was right. It could be used as a good enough excuse to lock her away and throw the key.

Ruby let go of the shorter girl and gestured towards the couch. "Might as well get comfy. They'll send someone soon, but i'll message the Professor anyway."

* * *

"She needs to be put in a damn cell now!" Ironwood screamed at Ozpin, slamming his fist into the large desk as if it would help get his point across. Ozpin remained calm as he watched the General vent his frustration out loud.

"And what would that accomplish exactly, James?" Ozpin asked.

"You know damn well what it would do! She wanted meeting with her boss and she told him she was ratting him out! She is no longer an asset Ozpin!" Ozpin remained silent. He folded his arms against his lap closed his eyes, releasing a deep sigh.

"I beg to differ James. We saw the footage from her apartment, it's clear she wasn't expecting him." Ironwood fist tightened.

"She needs to be in constant surveillance and needs to be locked in a cage! She can no longer be trusted! What if she gave out information that we didn't know about! That thug could have had anything written on his scroll!" Ozpin opened his eyes finally and met Ironwoods.

"True. I do agree she needs to be on full watch, however I do not believe we need to put her in a box. She'll stay here at Beacon indefinitely." Ironwood opened his mouth to retort but ceased when Ozpin raised his hand. "We will not cage her up like a common animal. The information she has provided us and greatly assisted our cause in making sure the citizens of Vale are safe. As well as the upcoming Vital Festival. And, by last night's arrest, her information proved that Mr. Torchwick is indeed working with the White Fang. Do you understand James? She is providing valuable information and is cooperating perfectly. Locking her in a cage know would only ruin our advantage." Ironwood's face twitched angrily but remained silent.

"Fine. But one more slip up and I'll lock her in a cell personally. With or without your permission." Ozpin watched silently as he marched into the lift and disappeared behind the automated doors.

"We shall see." Ozpin took his scroll from his desk and hit the call button.

"Ms. Goodwitch? Please have Miss Rose and Miss Neo come to by office now. We need to discuss a rearrangements of our agreement."

"Of course sir."

It took the duo a few minutes to enter the lift leading to the headmasters office. It was a silent journey up the smooth lift. Neo stared at the carpet of the elevator while Ruby bounced uneasily on her feet. She feared that Neo was going to be locked in a cell for even seeing Roman. She didn't want to lose her now. As the lift let out a short ' _ding'_ noise the doors opened up, revealing Ozpin sitting patiently at his desk.

"Ah, Miss Rose and Miss Neo. If you please have a seat, There is something we must discuss." The two girls walked in silent and sat in the two seas in front of the desk.

"Now then." He started, placing both of his elbows on the desk and locking his fingers. "About the events that transpired earlier this afternoon. It has become clear that Miss Neo can not be allowed to stay in her current residence. Therefore effective immediately you will remain on Beacon grounds until further notice. This is for you safety as well as trust."

Neo tilted her head at the word. Confused on what he meant by _'trust'_ Ozpin seemed to grasp her confusion.

"By that, Miss Neo. Your interaction with Mr. Torchwick has lead speculation of your information you are providing. So, in order to silence these murmurs I will have you remain on Beacon grounds to ensure both your safety and validity of your information." Neo pulled out her scroll from her pocket and quickly typed out a response both handing it to Ruby.

Ruby cleared her throat for a moment as she quickly scanned the contents. "Where would I be staying exactly, if I can't stay at home?"

"Until deemed otherwise, I will see to it that you will be in Miss Rose's dormitory. I'm aware it might be crowded in a sense but I see no better option at this time.

"She'll be staying with us, Sir?" Ruby questioned.

"She will Miss Rose. I'm sure that won't pose a problem with you, but I am aware your teammates still hold resentment, even after your conversation with them?" Ozpin asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yes sir. They're willing to listen to reason and won't start an problems but.."

"Miss Rose, I do not enjoy placing heavy burdens on my students, especially one as young as you. However you the leader of your team. As I told you before, they will not understand. It is your job to ensure they do." Ruby nodded.

"I'll make sure they do, sir."

"Excellent. Miss Neo I leave you in Miss Rose's care for now. I will have a temporary bedding delivered to your dorm Miss Rose. You are both dismissed."

As Ruby and Neo stood up and walked to the lift, Neo felt both relief and fear. Ruby had talked to her teammates and they agreed to cooperate to an extent, she knew they didn't like her but now she knew that they'll most likely hate her even more for moving into their room.

"Don't worry." Ruby reassured, placing an arm around the shorter girl. "Ill talk to them first. It'll be alright." Ruby smiled and Neo smiled back.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it no longer giving out times i'm gonna update. I just end up jinxing myself. It gets updated when it gets updated! . Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, gonna start getting back into the cutsy moments in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

' _This is not going to go well'_

Neo leaned against the wall closest to RWBY's door, she could heard faint sounds of talking before a voice erupted.

"Absolutely not!"

Neo winced as she heard the yelling coming from the other side of the door. As Ruby said, she went in first to try and _'talk'_ to her team. In reality there wasn't much talking being done from Ruby. The moment she mentioned Neo staying with them all hell broke loose.

"Weiss would you jus-"

"No I will not listen to this nonsense, Ruby Rose! I had agreed to simply not cause anymore problems, and I have not done so. However, this is crossing the line! I do not want a criminal living under the same roof as us!" Ruby's eye twitched in annoyance as she watched Weiss pace around the room.

"Weiss, she can't stay at home because Torchwick-"

"Exactly my point Ruby! She was with Torchwick! They could have planned this all along and she could have just been waiting for the possibility to share a room with us! She could be plotted to harm us Ruby!" Ruby had enough. She stepped forward and nearly grabbed the heiress by the collar, but was stopped suddenly when Blake spoke.

"Ruby. This isn't our call is it?" Blake asked calmly. "You never asked us if we were okay with this, you just told us. Therefore it isn't up for debate is it?" Ruby let her arms fall to her sides and took a long breath.

"No it's not. Ozpin told me that she will be staying with us until further notice." Blake nodded and stood up from her bed. "Where will she be sleeping then?" Ruby shrugged.

"I don't know yet. Ozpin said he would bring bedding over but…" She glanced around the small room. "We might have to move some things around." Ruby returned her attention to Weiss. She had her eyes shut and was visibly shaking in anger, but remained silent. Turning to Yang, Ruby saw her frown but ended up nodding.

"Well. If the Professor says we gotta, then we gotta. No reason arguing about it. I'm not exactly happy with the idea." Yang said.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked cautiously. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose tightly and let out an irritable sigh.

"Very well." Weiss replied harshly. Ruby frowned once more and turned around to open the door.

"Neo?" Ruby asked quietly. Neo perked up and looked at Ruby.

"It's all fine now.. sort of. They've all agreed to it." Ruby flashed Neo a reassuring smile.

' _Well that's a start I suppose..'_ Neo thought as she stepped into the dorm. She noticed Blake was nose deep in some book, Yang was sitting on the end of Blake's bed flashing Neo a short smile, and Weiss was staring directly at her.

' _Or.. not..'_

"Well, it won't be perfect but.. We can make it work!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"I'm.." Weiss said, stopping to pick her words carefully. "Going to the library to.. think. For awhile. I need to process this… situation" She marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her, causing Blake to flinch at the sudden loud noise.

"Ow." Blake muttered and removed the bow from uptop of her head to gently massage her now aching ears.

"Well! How about we all go to the cafeteria and at least get something good to eat!" Yang declared, looking between the girls.

"Yeah! That sounds good!" Ruby said. Neo gave a thumbs up in reply.

Blake feeling the six eyes burrowing down on her eventually sighed and agreed.

"Fine."

* * *

The walk towards the academy's cafeteria hall was uneventful for Neo's sake. Most of the students of Beacon didn't even bat an eye towards the multicolored girl and that was something she was thankful for.

"You know, Neo?" Yang asked. "I never asked, how old are you anyway?" Ruby perked up at the question.

"Actually yeah, I never asked you that."

Neo rolled her eyes playfully and retrieved her scroll from her coat pocket.

" _I'm 16 and a half. I'll be turning 17 in a few months actually."_ Ruby frowned.

"Aww man! That means I'm still the youngest!" Neo smiled and patted Ruby on the head, earning a pout.

"Sorry sis, guess that makes you-"

"Stop it already!" the four girls turned around and saw a young Fanus having her tail yanked on by a much larger student.

"It's Cardin again." Yang muttered.

Neo watched in mild interest at the sight before her. Roman would make his own comments about the members of the White Fang but never went as far as to grab or even touch their extra appendages. Yet, here was a Hunter, a individual sworn to protect the lives of every citizen, harassing another just for being different. Neo narrowed his eyes in disgust as she stood up from table.

"Neo? Where are you going?" Ruby called out, getting up from table.

Before Cardin could spurt out another comment, Neo grabbed his drink and dumped the cool liquid on his lap.

"Gah!" Cardin yelled, jumping up from the table. "What the hell was that for?!" He lunged at the multi colored girl but suddenly came face first into the tiled floor.

' _Ouch that looked like it hurt'_ Neo smiled at the student, scrabbling to get up.

"You are going to regret doing that yo-"

"You what, Mister Winchester?" Ozpin asked. Cardin spun around and the color from his face drained. "The only thing you are going to be doing Mister Winchester is spending time in the detention hall, studying about equality between Human and Fanus."

"That's no-"

"You maybe learning to become the future protectors of our world, but you are still children. Therefore you will be punished as one. To detention, Mister Winchester." Cardin snarled under his breath and stormed past Ozpin.

"Miss Neo." Ozpin said.

' _Oh no..'_

"While I appreciate your desire to assist another In need, it would be in your best interest to inform staff rather than taking the matter into your own hands." Neo nodded quickly.

"Good. You may return to your seat then." Neo quickly spun around and walked as quickly as she could back to Ruby.

As soon as she sat down, Ruby wrapped her arms around Neo. "Neo that was so awesome!"

Neo blushed at the sudden contact and looked away from Ruby. _'Calm down you idiot! It's just a hug! You've hugged her before!'_

"You even tripped him, that was pretty funny." Yang with a thumbs up.

Neo look towards Blake and saw that she was nose deep in a book again, but noticed the book was shaking slightly. Blake coughed a few times and put the book down. "It was." She said calmly.

Releasing Neo, Ruby retrieved her scroll and typed something real quick before passing it to Neo.

Looking at her red friend curiously Neo picked up the scroll.

" _I need to talk to you about something"_

* * *

 **Jesus christ I hate work. ANYWAY Back into this. I would have had this out ALOT sooner but I was writing other stuff and got off track completely. LITTLE WEAK I know but we're gonna get into the fun stuff next chapter! AND DON'T WORRY this will not take a whole freakin' year to write. I've already began writing the next chapter and will have it up ASAP.**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
